


Don't Honor

by Lilymoncat



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabble, Gen, Pure Crack, The Author Regrets Nothing, blame my brother, whale satan meets insane scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilymoncat/pseuds/Lilymoncat
Summary: The Outsider has met many interesting men......But none like Wilson Percival Higgsbury.





	Don't Honor

**Author's Note:**

> I was whinging at my brother about wanting both Dishonored: Death of the Outsider and Don't Starve Together. He snapped at me to pick one, and my mutterings went from 'Wilson. Killing the Outsider.' to 'Wilson killing the Outsider.' So have a cracky drabble.

Well, The Outsider had seen his share of… interesting people, but the latest comer to the Void certainly took the cake.

He was scrawny, and one could probably lose a small child or three in the dark circles under his eyes. His hair stood up at bizarre angles, and his skin was whiter then a fine lady’s. His clothing was sensible but refined, that of a gentleman. This made the obsidian tipped spear black gloved hands curved about possessively all the more incongruous. The man was whispering to himself, voice like a muted trumpet, eyes darting about after things only he could see.

Then he focused on The Outsider, who suddenly felt very vulnerable.

“Aaaahhhhh!” 

And with that wordless scream, The Outsider found himself dodging a scrawny scientist who seemed determined to kill him.


End file.
